


Yes or No?

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a bit domestic, can you even believe I’m still at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: After Paul pays Emma a visit at work, Zoey only wants to know if he’s the man she’s always talking about, Emma gets too flustered to answer





	Yes or No?

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways the general theme of everything I write is just that Emma is awful at talking about her feelings

The second Emma heard ‘just one black coffee please,’ she shot out of her seat and yanked her apron of its hook. She messily wrapped the strings around her back before bursting out of the break room.   
Zoey was midway through serving Paul herself, putting little to no effort at all into making his drink.  
She stormed up to the counter and stopped Zoey before she could go any further. “I’ll take it from here, Zoey.”  
Zoey didn’t even bat an eye, she picked her phone up from the counter and moved to stand in doorway to the break room.  
“Hi Paul!” She beamed. Making his coffee was all muscle memory and routine at this point. Sometimes she liked to show off by making it for him without looking, other times she would have his coffee ready before he even walked in the door, she knew his schedule off by heart.  
“Hi, Em. Sorry I’m a bit late, work was really busy.”  
“I was just sitting down for my break, it doesn’t matter. What happened at work?”   
“Someone broke the printer,” he chuckled. “It only took a couple of minutes to fix. It was just a really weird paper jam. How’s work?”   
“Bleh, oh you know. Average day. I might be home at like, half past nine if I’m lucky. I got half the night off work because Hidgens is doing this seminar thing, but I can probably get out early. He knows I need some rest.” Emma fiddled with putting the lid on Paul’s cup just to buy her a few more seconds to talk with him. “So we should do something!” She proposed cheerfully.   
“I’ll think of something,” Paul nodded, leaning over the counter to grab the cup that Emma was stalling to give him. “Or maybe you should just catch up on sleep, or get your study done at a reasonable hour.”   
Emma scoffed. “Why would I ever need sleep when I’m surrounded by coffee half my day?”   
Paul laughed and Emma leant up to the counter as he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. “I’ll see you when you get home. I love you.”   
“Walk back safely!” She called back after him. She watched him leave with a smile until she was interrupted by Zoey giving her a shove.   
“You’re daydreaming. What’s the look on your face for?”   
“What?” She put one hand on her cheek and she could feel herself grinning.  
“You’re in love with that guy right?”   
Emma blinked. “What? Hah, oh no. I just know him.”   
Zoey looked up from her phone for one second, glancing at Emma with a confused and frustrated look. “You kissed him.”  
Emma’s face turned red. “We’re just friends.”  
“I don’t know if you can be ‘just friends’ the way you were looking at him.”   
Emma rolled her eyes. “Zoey you’re reading into this too much.”  
“I’m not reading into anything! Nothing about that conversation said ‘just friends,’” Zoey smiled teasingly. “He’s your boyfriend right? Didn’t he say he’d see you at home?”   
Emma scoffed, searching for a line of defence. “Well yeah we live together, he’s my boyfriend but it’s not like, hah, you know?”   
Zoey absently scrolled through her phone as they spoke. “So he is your boyfriend?”   
“Well yeah I guess, but!” She was barely aware of how loudly she was speaking. “It’s not like I like him that way!”   
“Oh, I dunno Emma,” she put her phone down on the table, pinning Emma with her gaze. “To me it sounds like you live with your boyfriend, and according to logic and facts, when you live with your boyfriend, you are more than ‘just friends.’ Pay close attention to the part where you said boyfriend with your own mouth. I know you couldn’t see your smile but that was the smile of a girl in love.”   
Emma covered her face with her hand. “We’re dating, yes, but leave me alone. It’s just not like that.”   
“Aww! Emma’s in love!” Zoey sung in a cheerful tone. “Emma’s in love!”   
“Don’t say that so loudly!” Emma hissed.   
“Why’re you so embarrassed about having feelings, Em?” Zoey cooed.   
Emma turned her back to Zoey, pretending one of the coffee machines needed fixing. “It’s not that it’s embarrassing it’s just, ugh, it’s not that I don’t like to feel things it’s-“  
“No, it’s exactly that. You just like to be grumpy, you don’t want to be seen as the lovesick girl. So he is your boyfriend though, right? You don’t have to explain, just a yes or no answer.”   
“I-Well! I mean it’s sort of like, it’s just-“  
“You’re smiling just thinking about him!” Zoey pointed out. “Emma, you just don’t like to feel things,” she moved to stand in front of Emma for a second, placing her hand on her coworkers heart. “You’re very cold inside, Em,” she sounded oddly sincere. “Love will do you some good. Maybe then you won’t be so mad all the time.”   
Emma held her hand to her chest. Her heart was still fluttering after Paul’s visit. She preferred Zoey to stay out of her social life so she wouldn’t spread it all over social media the way she does but it did feel nice to be able to talk about Paul to someone. “Okay yes, he’s my boyfriend we’ve established that, and yes, I love him,” the words still came strangely out of her mouth. “But it’s not romantic!”  
“It literally has to be romantic!” Zoey retorted, fed up with her coworker’S denial. “I didn’t want to argue! I just want a yes or a no!”   
“What’s going on out here?” Nora stuck her head around the corner from where she had been working out the back. “Both of you, stop arguing. Get back to work,” she warned before vanishing back into the back room.  
“Shit,” Emma sighed, throwing her cleaning towel over her shoulder and stacking cups on the counter.   
Then, as if nothing had happened Zoey picked up her phone again, wandering back into the break room. Right before opening the door she turned slightly, catching Emma’s eye once more, “So I’ll take that as a yes then.”


End file.
